Esta bien
by oldschool-ladyrocket
Summary: El caos en su vida la lleva a tomar una desicion quizas muy precipitada.


_**ESTA BIEN**_

Tema: Drama - Angustia  
Ubicación: En algún momento posterior a "Where there's Smoke" (10x18)pero altera los sucesos siguientes.  
Dedicatoria: A Paly. A Laucha

* * *

Quizás su vida había sido un caos tanto tiempo que ella no notó la diferencia inmediata. Quizás este último tiempo solo había sido una pequeña calma entre las tormentas de sus días... Una calma a la que se había mal acostumbrado. El punto era que las cosas no solo habían comenzado a caerse, sino que continuaban haciéndolo.  
Todo había empezado a estar mejor. Iba a mudarse con Sandy, el bebé crecía fuerte... Pero todo se había hecho cenizas.  
Desde que Sandy murió sus noches no tenía descanso, no tenía paz ni compañía... Todas las noches despertaba con gritos de la mujer que había amado... que amaba. ¿Y donde esta la felicidad que le quedaba, su única razón de vida, su motivo para respirar, su hijo¿Dónde estaba Henry?... Lejos... como todo, estaba lejos.  
La peleas en los tribunales estaban acabando con ella, se sentía afligida, dolorida, traicionada... ¿Y quién estaba ahí para ella?... Nadie...  
"_Kerry¿cómo va lo de Henry?"  
_Carter... Él notaba que ella no estaba bien, quizás porque se conocían desde algo así como nueve años. Él, ocasionalmente, se preocupaba.  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

"... Dadas las circunstancias y en lo que considero como la mejor opción entrego la totalidad de la custodia a la familia López. En cuanto a las visitas de la Dra. Weaver, los dejo en manos de los tutores del niño. Caso cerrado"  
Ella lloró hasta agotarse y aún no era suficiente, la tristeza y el dolor que sentían no podían ser solo expresados por medio de lágrimas.  
No recordaba como había salido del tribunal o como había llegado a su casa... Ni tampoco recordaba como ese arma había terminado en sus manos.  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

"Llega un trauma" anunció Chunny, y Carter la acompañó a la entrada de ambulancias.  
"Mujer, más de 40 años, intento de suicidio con disparo en el estómago"  
"¡KERRY!" dijo Carter al verla.  
Y a la hora del trauma solo dejo ingresar a Luka y a un cirujano, cuando sea necesario.

El disparo no había sido tan grave como parecía, y pronto lograron estabilizarla. Decidieron no usar respirador hasta que fuese meramente necesario y mientras esperaban por un quirófano Carter se quedó en la sala con ella.  
Él, aun shockeado por el hecho de ver en la camilla a Kerry Weaver después de intentar suicidarse empezó a dar vueltas por la sala; que tenía las cortinas cerradas para que nadie la viese en ese estado.  
"_A ella no le gustaría" _él mismo le había dicho a Luka.  
Cansado de dar vueltas en círculo, él se acercó al cuerpo. Vio que, desordenados, algunos mechones del pelirrojo cabello de Kerry caían sobre su rostro; por eso, con mucha sutileza, los apartó.  
"Esta bien" susurró ella, con pocas fuerzas.  
"Hey... estas despierta" dijo él, en voz baja y acercándose un banquito para sentarse.  
"John... no dejes que me operen"  
"?Qué?"  
"Yo no quiero esto. Quiero irme... con Sandy"  
"¿Y Henry?  
"Tiene una familia de verdad"  
"Kerry, vos sos su madre"  
"No... ni para el estado ni para la naturaleza"  
"Kerry..." dijo él, a modo de plegaria.  
"Por favor dejame ir, John, por favor" con sus pocas fuerzas ella tomó la mano de él, que estaba en el borde de la camilla, y la apretó. Carter no dijo nada, solo besó la mano de Kerry y la miró a los ojos...  
"beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."  
"¡ESTÁ EN PARO!" gritó Carter.  
Luka estaba en el cuarto continuo y entró.  
"Demonios, debimos haberle puesto el tubo enseguida" murmuró Carter, Luka lo escuchó.  
"Hicimos lo correcto, queríamos ver si despertaba antes"  
"Lo hizo, después entró en paro. Epi..."  
"Listo" dijo Luka  
"Carguen, 250... Despejen" comenzó a ordenar Carter  
"Nada" respondió Luka  
"Carguen, 300... Despejen"  
"Nada"  
"Carguen, 350... Despejen"  
"Nada"  
"Dejame ir, John" la voz de Kerry sorprendió a Carter por la espalda y él dudó un segundo antes de decir...  
"No podemos hacer nada... Ella quería esto, hora de muerte 18:32"  
Luka lo miró, con lágrimas en sus ojos. "Tenés razón" mumuró  
"Yo termino" dijo Carter, y el médico croata salió del cuarto.  
John miró el cuerpo inerte de Kerry.  
"Nunca voy a cuestionar tu juicio... Siempre sabes lo que haces" susurró y se inclinó para besar los labios de Kerry, que aún estaban tibios. "Me gustaría haber estado ahí... y evitar esto"

...Aún hoy John Carter no esta seguro de cómo, pero jura haber oído la voz de Kerry Weaver decir: "_Esta bien"_...

* * *

¿Me odiás¿Te gustó?... Dime...


End file.
